A Day In The Life Of A Hero
by xDrEaMeRx4xEVA
Summary: Ever wonder what awkward situations our hero ever finds himself in-well nows your chance! BeVin drabbles/one-shots. Can be somewhat AU-ish. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So, this looks a lot longer on word and when I hand wrote it...:\ Oh well. I hope you enjoy my Ben 10 drabbles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force**

Dull green orbs (once full of light and happiness) stared bleakly out the tinted windows of a car. The car, in question, held two other passengers: a dark haired boy and a redheaded girl each nursing their own wounds and troubles.

"Yo, Tennyson, you ok?" The dull orbs flickered over to the only other male in the vehicle. Normally he would've cared more about his team-mates aches, but his own seemed to outshine theirs recently.

"Sure, Kevin." He swiftly shut his eyes and rested his cheek on his hand, exhaustion taking over. A gentle hand reached from the back seat and touched his shoulder.

"Ben, you sure?"

"He said he was fine, Gwen," Kevin snapped, but his eyes flashed worry as he peaked over at Ben. Said boy almost smiled when he heard Kevin snap. He found it strange, but whenever Kevin yelled at Gwen, his spirits perked up a little. Maybe it was because it proved that Kevin wasn't interested in his cousin after all. Meaning…Ben had a chance.

The green orbs snapped open. Did he _really_ just think that? Ben shook his head and noticed they were pulling into a gas station. Gwen opened her door and stalked off for the convenience store attached.

"I have to use the bathroom, be right back," she called over her shoulder. The two boys watched her disappear into the store, knowing she wouldn't head their warning that going into a convenience store at night was stupid. A second later Kevin turned to Ben.

"Seriously, Tennyson… what's your deal? I've never seen you so wiped out."

"Look Kevin, it's noting, ok? Stop worrying about me," Ben deadpanned. Kevin narrowed his eyes and inspected Ben closer.

"You sure?" he asked, yet still coming closer. Ben's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Uh-huh," now a breath's width from Kevin. He found himself unintentionally leaning towards the raven.

"Positive?" Kevin's warm breath tumbled across Ben's parted lips.

"Of course," he breathed. A rosy blush bloomed onto the teen's face, while his heart slammed painfully into his ribcage.

"If you say so," and the moment was over. Kevin was back in his original spot, leaving a flustered and confused Ben. Around that time Gwen hopped back into the car, obviously confused by her cousin's red face.

The next hour went be in silence. Ben finally gave into his fatigue and fell asleep.

"Hey, did you ever figure out what was wrong with him?" Gwen whispered. Kevin glanced at the sleeping boy and smirked.

"I believe so."


	2. Chapter 2

**So who else watched the Ben 10 season finale and thought it was crap? Especially when Gwen and Kevin freaking kissed...I literally said "EEEWW!" Out loud when they did....jeezzzz they are screwing the show up! Ben did NOT have that freaking ego in the beginning of the show...eh, whatever XD I hope you like this chapter. Most of it was written while watching the finale, hahaha**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ben 10, Man of Action would be my slave and would constantly be filling the episodes with BeVin...  
**

It all started when he was 10. The brief glances, later on smoldering glares, and verbal spars that left him wanting more...of what, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that when _he_ wasn't around (taunting, teasing, yelling, or fighting) he was empty. He would become distracted, stay up all night wondering what _he_ was currently doing, and began to not eat as much. His loved ones fretted: Why was he losing so much weight? Was it because of the Omnitrix? Did Vilgax do something when they weren't looking?

He wanted to yell at them, that no; it wasn't because of the Omnitrix (it hadn't been bothering him from a while now) and no; it wasn't Vilgax (hadn't he _just_ kicked his butt?). He would try to calmly explain this to them, but then they would ask what _was_ wrong…and he couldn't tell them. Because, well…he really wasn't sure why.

And then, he'd see _him_ again…and everything was better. At least until he had to drop kick _him_. He wished, oh he wished, that they weren't enemies. Sometimes he would stay up all night, praying, to wake up and have everything be different…to have a friend who wasn't _forced_ to stay by his side.

A friend? Was that what he wanted? Yes, he'd convince himself. Of course, what else was there in the world? This obsession of his, it was only because he wanted a friend, nothing more, and nothing less. Then why did his stomach swim with butterflies when green met obsidian eyes? Did friends normally leave each other breathless? Nauseas? Nervous beyond all words? No. They did not.

His mind would shut down when these revelations came to him; it refused to comprehend, and instead supplied: I'm only 10; I have no idea what I'm feeling. Times like that were the worst. He would be on the edge of finally accepting it (breathless, head pounding, perspiring, _trying_ to dissuade himself), when all thoughts just flicked off.

He would've loved to tell somebody, just to get it off his chest. But he couldn't, never, ever, would he expose this secret. Not only that, but he didn't know what they would think. If he thought it was wrong, then surely they would, too, right? And as much as his father had tried to express to him that there was nothing wrong with it (that he had experimented when he was younger), he couldn't shake the taboo feeling.

And when his mind actually let himself think such thoughts, they were (of _course_) hypothetical. Just thoughts that any curious 10 year old about to hit puberty would want to know, right? Right!?!(Stop hyperventilating, you're blowing things out of proportion!)

Then came that last battle…that goddamn last battle that changed his whole life. He had wanted more than anything to yell out, to warn _him_, that _he_ would be trapped in here forever. And even if _he_ loathed him, even if those obsidian eyes still narrowed in hate at him, _he_ would still be there. The tears leaking from his eyes, the ones he told everyone were from having the Omnitrix ripped off of him like a savage band aid, didn't stop falling for several years after that.

Maybe that was the real reason he had wanted to have the Omnitrix removed (after he had saved the world _again_). He didn't want the tears, the harsh words, or the fights, anymore constantly sitting on his wrist. They had thought he was crazy, that the world would be in constant danger, that he would miss it too much…but they were wrong. He was quite sane, the world was in more danger _with_ it on, and he _definitely_ wouldn't miss it. Now, he would be just like any other normal angsty pre-teen. Well, for the most part at least. This way, he would be somewhat happy.

And happy he was. He learned to ignore the sharp jabbing pain his heart, he learned to mingle with normal kids (_not_ bent on killing him), and he learned how to stop dreaming about _him_. Yes, he was happy…for five years. Five years later, it was starting again.

Why? WHY!? Had that stupid, idiotic alien decided to stop by? Why had he been forced to give up his happiness for the world (once more?) He hadn't wanted to put the Omnitrix back on, hadn't wanted to feel the pain again, feel the betrayal. He had regretted it the moment he had felt the advanced watch morph on his pale wrist.

And had instantly wished he was dead when he saw the same obsidian eyes for the first time in five years. Except, this time they weren't situated on a boyish face. They were placed upon a face that was sure about itself, that still didn't care what people thought, and was currently playing host to a cat like grin.

This wasn't the same boy he had wanted to be friends with, this was a boy that could be dangerous (seductive-nonononono!), and prove to be a worthy enemy, but an even better ally. He had felt his face flush, his heart start pounding, but he dismissed it, and turned all emotions to anger. _He_ was doing something illegal, and _he_ had to be stopped.

And then, for the second time, his life had been irrevocably changed. _He_ was now a part of them. But _he_ still wanted to be enemies, and _he_ gave his attention to _her_. He tried and tried to keep good company, to continue to force his smile, but each moment (each painstakingly long moment) that _he_ spent with _her_, tore him apart. His façade started to slip, his feelings starting to slip through his fake laughs. And then he realized.

He knew, he _knew_ now…he didn't just want to be friends.

This tearing and ripping in his heart, wasn't from lack of friendship. And the force in which he felt it scared him. He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel this way (to hurt, to lo-NO!).

Sometimes he hated his life. Hated how everything shitty seemed to always happen to him. He dreaded having to get up in the mornings and face _him _and _her._ But he had to, or he'd go crazy (he had to have his regular dose of pain…he didn't know how to survive without it). Besides, he knew he couldn't go a day without seeing _him._ That would be just torturous.

It seemed that each new day brought another bought of pain, brought him closer to the edge. The more time went on, the closer his two favorite people in the world got. He found himself distancing from _them_, using any ways possible.

His most favorite being his new 'I saved the world, ego'. It annoyed _them_; it hid his feelings, and widened the gap in his already broken heart. And now, _now_ it was time to strength his 'ego'.

"Well I _did_ save-"

"The entire world, we know," Gwen rolled her eyes. "We got it the first thousand times you said it." But for once, it really wasn't 'we', _he_ hadn't said anything. _He_ had narrowed, calculating eyes on the so called egomaniac.

"Tennyson, are you- Hey Gwen I'll take you home now, stay here Ben," _he _commanded.

"What? Well, OK, Kevin," Gwen smiled, "Thanks."

Kevin nodded, putting his hand on the small of her back to steer her to his car. Ben, thoroughly surprised, stayed rooted to the spot as Gwen and Kevin left. His heart was pounding heavily (or had it stopped), and a headache was beginning to creep up on him.

He sighed and rubbed his head before leaning against a table, his smoothie all-but forgotten. Mr. Smoothie's normally calmed him down, but being here now, was anything but a calming experience. He only had to wait a few minutes until Kevin's car pulled up again. With obvious discomfort, Ben stood up straight, preparing himself for whatever was about to happen.

"Tennyson…are you OK?"

"W-What?" Completely caught off guard, Ben forgot to keep his face clean of emotions; the pain slipping through. Kevin just shook his head sadly.

"Do you have any idea how odd you've been acting these past few months?"

"Me? H-how have I been acting odd?" Ben stammered again. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"This whole 'I saved the world and am so awesome', yeah, that's totally fake."

"What do you mean it's _fake_?" Ben hissed, trying to cover up the emotion in his voice.

"You may not believe me, but I know you pretty well…and I'm pretty good at telling when you're lying. Remember, your eye twitches?" Kevin smirked a little. Ben looked away from Kevin, remembering quite well that little fact.

"So then, once I realized you were lying, I had to figure out why," Kevin continued.

"No you didn't," Ben murmured.

"Not only did I figure out how bad of a liar you were, I figured out how bad you were at hiding your emotions," Kevin continued as if Ben hadn't interrupted him. "Don't look so surprised. I'm not as stupid as you and Gwen seem to think."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben gasped, close to tears. Now, now _he_ would know! _He_ DID know! Kevin gently laughed.

"So then I got to wondering why you were so depressed…and why it was only around Gwen and me."

"S-stop, please."

"I started thinking, what if-"

"Kevin! Stop! I'm sorry! But please, just…don't say you hate me…I don't think I would be able to stand that," Ben cried, tears finally falling. "I…I wouldn't be able-huh?" Warm arms enveloped Ben.

"If you'd ever let me finish." Kevin murmured into Ben's hair. "I was going to say; what if he felt the same way I felt about him."

"What?" Ben gasped, hardly daring to breath. If this was a dream, it was one he didn't want to wake up from. Kevin gently raised Ben's chin and met amazingly green eyes with his own black ones.

"I tried to convince myself I didn't…feel this way for you. I tried to fall for Gwen...but then I saw the pain you were going through, and I realized I couldn't deny it any longer." Kevin smiled. Ben, still in shock, took a quick gasping breath.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, I do," and with that Kevin kissed Ben. "And it all started when I was 11."


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

**Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in a reaaaaaally long time! Even though it's Summer I haven't been writing very much. I'm sososososo sorry! For those who have stayed with me, though, I love you bunches! So I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

It was a normal day at the Tennyson residence. The parents were out having dinner together leaving the kids to do as they pleased. Ben and Kevin were sprawled out on a couch, smoothies in their hands, making obnoxious noised at the football game that was currently on TV.

"And the kick off is good! The Miami Dolphins recover the ball and are on the offense. And-ohhhh number six, Chad Henne, gets tackled to end the play."

"Come on! That was a hold!" Kevin shouted jumping up.

"Now now, Kevin, that was a perfectly good tackle," Ben smirked, his too big New England Patriot's shirt crumpling around his lap. "This jersey is going to drive me crazy" he huffed, picking at the baggy team shirt. Kevin rolled his eyes and took a longs sip from his smoothie.

The ball went in motion again and the two boys resumed yelling at the screen. Gwen, who had been trying to read in the chair next to them, glared up at the boys. She was slowly developing a headache, and when trying to learn a new spell, headaches were never a good thing They always caused her to lose her concentration and cast the spell wrong.

Gwen was currently trying to figure out how to do a transformation spell. One that would enable her (as it was a female disguise) to slip past aliens (or whoever) during missions. She sighed contently as her two favorite people in the world quieted down.

"Hey, Ben, do you mind-"

"OH COME ON!" Said brunette shouted. Kevin laughed loudly and began to taunt the boy. Gwen's eyes twitched and she slowly counted to ten in her head. One more minute of this and she was going to explode.

"Guys, I'm trying to learn a new spell and it would be easier if two were a little quieter," she shouted over them. The two boys started at her as though they were surprised to see her sitting there.

"You could always leave," Kevin remarked haughtily.

"I could shut you up myself," Gwen sneered.

"Sorry, Gwen," Ben apologized. "We'll try to keep it down." he elbowed Kevin in the ribs as the raven began to protest. Gwen smiled at her cousin and returned to her book.

'Ok, I think I got this. All I have to do is say a couple of lines in Latin, and then my name.' She began murmuring the Latin under her breath, noticing that the boys were beginning to get loud again.

"Come on, Ref! Open your eyes!" Kevin jumped up with Ben shortly following.

'They seriously need to be quiet' Gwen thought, still chanting. She was about to finish by saying her name when:

"What the hell kind of play was that! Come on!"

"BENJAMIN TENNYSON!" Gwen shouted, frustrated and annoyed. There was a brilliant light and a white hot beam shot out from Gwen's book. She flung the book away and shielded her eyes from the intense heat. There was a high pitched scream, and then everything was still.

The football game still playing in the back ground seemed out of place and awkward. Gwen slowly moved her hand from her eyes, noticing Kevin crouching near her chair, covering his eyes, too.

"Gwen, what happened?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"Uh…" She pointed to where a girl with long brown hair stood where Ben once stood. She was wearing a Patriots shirt that raised away from her body at a certain pair of bumps and fell right at her knees, causing it to look like a short dress.

"Um, guys, what's going on?" the girls asked. "Why are you staring at me like that, and why is my voice so high!" the girl's hand rose to her throat. Her eyes widened and she ran to a mirror.

"…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW! WHAT!"

"Um, Ben?" Gwen asked hesitantly. The girl turned frantically to Gwen.

"What am I a _girl_!" She shrieked.

"Oh my, God."

"Hahahahahaha! You turned Ben into a girl!" Kevin burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ben stamped his, I mean her, foot. She crossed his arms and let out an angry huff. "I look like I'm wearing a dress," she sighed, lifting up the shirt to reveal a pair of khaki shorts.

Kevin's eyes couldn't help but notice the firm thigh of the girl. Gwen smacked him upside the head, noticing the look in his eyes. She then turned her attention back to Ben.

"Well, Ben, I was trying to figure out a transformation spell. I was almost done when I said your name, which meant that the spell was to effect you. And since the spell was made to turn girls into a different looking girl; it turned you, a boy, into a girl," Gwen explained. Ben started at her with blank eyes.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes there is," Gwen smiled, relieved. She stooped down to pick up the book she dropped when the light exploded from it, only to notice its pages were sticky.

"Oh. My. God." She stopped breathing. She lifted the book and globs of smoothie dripped from the ends. She quickly found the right page.

"It's ruined. I can't make out a word of this!" She yelled.

"What do you mean…it's _ruined_? Does that mean you can't change me back!" Ben cried.

"No, I'll figure something out. There must be a book in the library that can help me," Gwen rationalized.

"That could take a while," Kevin commented.

"Well then it's a good thing it's summer. No matter how long it takes I'll find a way to change you back," Gwen promised. Ben sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Thanks, but today's Saturday, and the library isn't open until Monday."

"Damn it, I forgot it wasn't open on the weekends," Gwen cursed. She paused and looked up and down the newly turned girl. "I'll be right back with some things for you," she said quickly and rushed out the door.

Ben watched her leave with a confused expression. He sighed and walked over to a chair and plopped unceremoniously down.

"Hey, it could be worse," Kevin stated, sitting down opposite the girl.

"How?" Ben looked up at Kevin through long lashes.

"…I'm not sure." They quietly turned their attention back to the TV, not really interested in watching, nor in talking.

An hour and a half later, Gwen walked in carrying a garbage bag filled to the brim.

"What's in there?" Kevin asked incuriously.

"Thinks for Ben. Come on!" She grabbed her cousin's wrist and pulled her upstairs.

"Gwen what are you-"

"Just be quiet and I'll explain in your room." They entered Ben's room and Gwen opened her bag.

"I've got clothes for you," she smiled. Ben sat down on his bed and made a 'continue on' gesture with his hand.

"Since I don't know how long it'll take me to find the counter spell, I brought about 3 weeks of clothes," she exclaimed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a white piece of clothing.

"What…is _that?" Ben cried, pointing at the object in Gwen's hands._

"_This," she smirked "is a bra." She tossed it at her cousin. "You definitely need one" Gwen murmured. Ben blushed, mortified._

"_H-how do you-?" She stammered. Gwen laughed, "how do you put it on?"_

"_Mhm," Ben squeaked. Gwen laughed again and began explaining. Thirty minutes later the two girls descended the stairs together._

_Kevin, who had been picking at strings on the couch, glanced up at the two. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on Ben. She was wearing a tight white laced camisole, a pair of short jean shorts, and her long brown hair was brushed into a thick wavy style that ended at her hips._

"_Well, what do you think?" Ben twirled around with a teasing smile._

"_Um…y-you look, uh-what I mean is," Kevin stammered. _

"_Just stop, or else you'll hurt yourself," Gwen grinned and tapped the raven on the head._

"_Ben, since you're parents are out, I'll go make us something to eat," Gwen skipped into the kitchen. Ben watched her leave before turning back to Kevin._

"_Well, this is an interesting turn of events," she laughed, joining Kevin on the couch._

"_You're laughing?" Kevin asked surprised._

"_Eh, I'm not happy, if that's what you mean. I'm upset, angry, nervous, and anxious. But it's better to positive than dwell on the negative things," Ben explained, stretching out._

"_Besides, you don't seem to mind all that much," She smirked, moving so that she was straddling Kevin's lap. The raven's mouth curved into a smirk as Ben looked down at him._

"_What gave me away?" Ben laughed an covered Kevin's mouth with her own. She flipped her hair over her should and deepened the kiss, loving the feel of Kevin's hands on her new feminine hips. She pulled back, however, after a few more seconds._

"_No, Kevin, we can't. Not with Gwen in the kitchen" Kevin sighed but made no complaint. Ben kissed him once more before hopping off his lap. She walked towards the kitchen but stopped behind the couch. She wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck._

"_You better not be such a horn dog right now because I'm a girl," she whispered in his ear. Kevin smirked and chuckled a little._

"_You do make a really hot girl…but I can't say you look all that different from when you're a boy." Ben rolled her eyes (a smile present on her lips) and lightly whacked Kevin's head._

"_I'm going to go help Gwen."_

"_Alright. Love you," Kevin grinned._

"_Yeah, yeah….love you, too."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Random update is random? Not to mention late? xD Anyways, I hope you like it...it's kinda something to make me feel better about the season finale...which sucked humongasaur dick...sorry if it seems like I'm rambling...I just wanted to get thoughts on paper and update.**

I couldn't look in his eyes.

Eyes that not even thirty minutes ago had looked at me with a malice so strong I felt my skin crawl. Eyes filled with blood lust. My blood. Gwen's blood. Everyone's blood. He had wanted to kill _me_. How many chances had I given him? And that was how he repaid me?

I went crazy, yet was perfectly in control. I knew what I had to do. I had to put Kevin down. I had to _kill_. Someone…someone that I…

Gwen didn't understand. She thought we could talk to Kevin, snap him out of it. I don't think she saw how unbearable the pain I was going through was. Did she think I _wanted_ to kill him? We fought. I have never physically fought with my cousin, at least not seriously I hadn't.

What happen to Kevin was tearing us apart. I was being realistic, she was being emotional. She thought she was the only one who lo-cared for Kevin.

I guess Kevin thought she was, too…

He tried to kill me…but spared Gwen.

"_The only reason you're still alive is because of what you used to mean to me."_ Words spoken to Gwen, as she watched him leave through blurry eyes. My eyes were dry. I couldn't cry for someone who didn't think I lo-cared for him as much as (more than) Gwen did.

I guess that wasn't enough, however. Next time Gwen came around, Kevin tried to suck her dry. In a way, a big way, I feel responsible for this. I didn't _purposely_ want him to become this way. Besides, I didn't have much of a choice since I was unconscious. But still. It was _my_ ultrimatrix.

I don't think anyone ever bothered to ask what I went through when he took the ultrimatrix's power. It's not painless, I can tell you that. But my feelings don't really matter…not as long as I can save the world.

Gwen wasn't invulnerable against him anymore. He wanted to kill _everybody_.

I guess, deep down, I was going to follow Gwen's plans (not that I'd tell her that). I knew I wouldn't _really_ be able to kill Kevin. Had I been 10 again, that might've been a different story. He was too important to me now. _Way_ too important.

I guess that would be my weakness? Doesn't ever hero have one? My kryptonite just happened to be Kevin.

And now…now that he was back to normal…

I couldn't look in his eyes.

He and Gwen were standing close, closer than friends would, with big goofy smiles on their faces. I wanted to turn away, scream, punch Darkstar, anything to not think about what was going on.

Finally Kevin turned to me, his dark eyes no longer filled with malice and hatred. Instead there was a deep sorrow that probably wouldn't go away for a couple of years.

He walked over to me, and I had to force myself to take my eyes off his (naked) chest. I didn't look him in the eyes, instead I focused somewhere right underneath them.

"Listen, uh, when I was out of control, I said some things…" he started. I fought back a grimace (tears). _It's what you didn't say._

"No need to apologize, we're both kind of jerks that's why we get along." Where did that come from? Of course he needed to apologize. To Gwen, Max, Alan, and everybody else he had hurt. Like me. Especially me.

"I'm not a jerk." No Gwen, you're not. You're the girl who gets everything she wants.

"Good point. If I were you I'd apologize." Keep it up Tennyson; you're just digging your own grave.

"Yeah? Well if I were you I wouldn't be such a wuss." What? Did Kevin E. Levin, person who was lucky to be alive, just call me a wuss?

"Wuss?"

"If you ever lost it, I would've taken you down right away." Are trying to make me mad? Or just being a macho man who is embarrassed?

"And if I had you wouldn't be here to call me a wuss!"

"So it worked out great."

In what universe?

"Who wants to come with me and explain to my folks what happened to their house?"

Surprisingly, Kevin turned to me.

"Mr. Smoothy?"

He wants to…go with me instead?

"You buying?"

I was going to die if he smiled at me like that again. He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"No way in hell."

He continued to smile at me, and something made me look up. Something in his eyes made my heart pound so loud I swear he could hear it. He cast Gwen a sideways glance. She smiled at him (was that encouragement in her eyes?).

"I guess I'll do it by myself then…have fun you two." She winked at me and turned to leave with Grandpa. I was confused, but Kevin was still looking at me the same way…so I figured everything was alright.

He wasn't going with Gwen…he was going with me…maybe he did know…?

"Maybe you should put a shirt on first," I shyly commented, my eyes quickly darting down to his bare chest.

"Yeah…people might get suspicious if you keep oogling at it."

My eyes widened and my mouth went dry.

"W-What?"

"Even though you and Gwen seem to think it; I'm not stupid." He took a couple of steps closer.

"I'm sorry, Ben. For everything I did." His eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't place. "I-I tried to kill the most important person in my life…"

"I'm sure Gwen has already forgiven you," I laughed humorlessly. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Who said she was the most important person in my life?"

"Um…you did? When you decided to go out with her?" I was struggling to understand.

"Ben, we decided to break it off a while ago."

"B-but, you kissed that one time…when…what are you talking about!"

"That was the last time we were together. And even before then we had thought about calling it quits." Kevin smirked at my confusion. I looked around, trying to search for a lifeline; everyone was gone-when had that happened?

"Do you know who the most important person in my life is?" I shook my head, unable to speak. We were so close, he was sure to hear my heart beating.

"You." He closed the gap between us.

I swear I died and went to heaven.


End file.
